


Sweet Dreams

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Underage Sex, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: With Prompto's future secure, Loqi dreams of his own.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Loqi Tummelt, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I try not to do underage. Sometimes things happen so Loqi is 17.

Prompto is a pretty sight in white and gold, a distinct contrast to Noctis's black and silver. Cor tears up, it's not everyday one of his sons is marrying into royalty, he can only hope there is a second chance the younger will find such love as the Prince and his fiancee enjoy. Noctis smiles at his intended, his love, his fated mate. Loqi would gag, he hates lovey lovey crap as much as he dislikes the idea of his brother being the future mate to the Prince, as much as he hates the Prince. Which on a scale of one to ten-it's at a million. He's only here for his brother and his parents. Cor smiles at him, he's so proud of this moment. It's a recognition for their family, even Loqi feels a niggling of pride. 

His brother a Prince!

Loqi returns the smile, he kinda feels bad that it's so fake, but that could be the hors d'oeuvre also. His stomach twist, nausea rising as he thinks of the turkey and cheddar rolls, he hates turkey as much as chicken and other types of poultry. He feels horrible, sweat beading on his forehead. 

"Excuse me," he stands, a few people looking at him as he bows and gives his apologies. 

He barely makes it out of the banquet hall dressed. The bathroom door closes behind him he pulls both suit jacket and vest off. The restroom fills with acoustic vomiting. 

Pulling his mobile from his pocket he taps on it furiously. 

'What the hell wSn is n those rucking rolls you jerk?'

'Which ones? Are you okay?' Prompto responds immediately, ever concerned. 

Loqi grunts, gagging over the toilet. 'What do you m eww an which one the dned nm turl is y.'

In the banquet hall, Prompto frowns at his lap, confused over the text. Noctis touches his arm, clasping his hand in his. "Everything okay?"

Shaking his head, Prompto offers his phone for Noctis to see. It's obvious that he is worried, his grip tightens, a silent request to go after his brother. "Gladio," The Shield perks up sitting now like a Lord should. 

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Gladio should have known Noct's seemingly simple request would end badly, especially when he smiled. Loqi has one arm hooked around his neck, the other gripping his dick.

"If you even think of marking me or knotting me, I will hunt you down and skin you alive Amicitia."

Gladio grunts, shifting the small spite filled omega in his arms. "I don't want any shrimps running around right now, anyways." 

Loqi moans, turns his head baring his neck out of instinct than true desire. Not that Gladio wouldn't be a great mate. Strong, intelligent, handsome all wrapped up in the survivalist jock package with a nice hook-fourth in line to the Lucian throne-almost perfect. 

Almost.

The stall door slams open, lock dangling as the door hits the other wall. Gladio doesn'tstoo and Loqi loses it, covering him and Gladio's chest with thick ribbons of cum. "What are you two doing?" Ravus glares, nostrils flaring as he takes in sight and smell of the two mating. 

"Its, hah." Gladio nips at his shoulder leaving a warning that this is currently his omega, Ravus can wait. The domineering motion leaves Loqi tingling and mindless. Any words come out as short panting moans and gasps. 

"Get up," it doesn't stop Ravus, and now someone is pounding on the bathroom door.

"Loqi get the fuck up! Mom said you're going to be late." Strong Gladio and Elegant Ravus disappear taking on the shape of oak floors. Loqi grunts as he hits the floor the wind knocked from him. Hes soaked, front and back. 

"Dude," Prompto shakes his head, pitifully watching Loqi as he wraps his blankets around him. "You got it bad."


End file.
